Tutorial de sonrisas
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: UA-- Parecía odio, pero eran sentimientos escondidos, las verdades se descubren cuando Isabella necesita clases particulares y aquel chico, el mejor amigo de su hermano, se ofrece a ayudarla... Regalo para Ale Samaniego y MyM ciber friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Tutorial de sonrisas.**

**Disclaimer.:**_ Los personajes no son míos, son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer a la cual amo y respeto, por crear al fabuloso Edward Cullen y al increible Jacob Black._

**Sipnopsis:**_ UA-- Parecía odio, pero eran sentimientos escondidos, las verdades se descubren cuando Isabella necesita clases particulares y aquel chico, el mejor amigo de su hermano, se ofrece a ayudarla... Regalo para Ale Samaniego y MyM friendship._

**One-shot.**

Miré mi examen, tragando en seco, no me podía hacer esto, no otra vez, obviamente no contaba los centenares de pluses que yo había puesto en el examen, aquellos, que debería subir mi nota, a este paso, iba a suspender el trimestre, al fin y al cabo, matemáticas y educación física eran dos asignaturas que practicamente de antemano, sabía que suspendería, pero no Literatura, aquello no podía ser cierto, a mí siempre se me dio bien, pero los examenes de aquel sustituto hacían que mis notas hubiesen bajado estrepitosamente últimamente.

'' Ey, ¿Qué tal el examen, Bella? ''

Volteé mi examen para mostrárselo a Alice, esta arrugó el ceño. ''Ugh, casi apruebas. ''

'' Casi '' Remarqué.

'' Tranquila, dentro de poco vendrá el profesor de verdad, el nuevo profesor y nos olvidaremos para siempre de este hombre. ''

'' ¿Aprobaste?''

'' ¿Desde cuando apruebo Literatura? '' Se burló Alice. '' Es la única asignatura que me falla, pero igualmente, yo pasaré con notas gratificantes si hago la recuperación. ''

''Ugh, a mí no me va eso de aprendermelo todo en pocos días , ¡Lo de todo un año! Me parece prácticamente imposible, al menos para mí. '' Suspiro.

'' Entonces, debes aprobar de alguna manera .. ''

'' Lo sé. ''Suspiro, débilmente.

Alice me regala una triste sonrisa y se voltea, para encarar otro suspenso, aunque no era tan malo, de alguna forma u otra, el profesor se iría algún día y volvería el de verdad, si es que al profesor Montevideano no empeoraba, crucé los dedos porque aquello no ocurriera, mientras tocaba la campana para volver a casa.

Busqué con la mirada el _Jeep _de mi hermano Emmet, él estaba en último curso, con unas inmensas ganas de ir a la universidad, era el último trimestre, faltaban a penas tres semanas para que acabara el año, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentaba, o tal vez era el calor, que nublaba la vista.

Entré al coche, para encontrarme a un sonriente Emmet, junto a un, como siempre, descarado Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo, el cual, no dudó ni un instante en preguntarme el ''porqué'' de mi mala cara, aún cuando Emmet lo había pasado por desapercibido, le miré con rabia, de alguna forma u otra, inconscientemente, Edward Cullen hacía a mi vida complicada.

'' Examen de literatura. ''

'' ¿Otro suspenso? '' Preguntó descaradamente. ''Ajá. '' Me limité a contestar.

'' Antes sacabas excelentes. ¿Qué cambió ?'' Preguntó mi hermano, enarcando una ceja.

'' El profesor. '' Refunfuñé.

'' Esa es una escusa barata. '' Suspira Edward.

Le miro con odio y este me sonríe débilmente, él, en realidad, es una persona hermosa, de cabello bronce y ojos esmeraldas, en los cuales podrías hundirte en ellos, cuando conocí a Edward Cullen, sinceramente, él me deslumbró, tal vez era aquella mirada, su cuerpo bien formado gracias al equipo de fútbol americano del cual también procedían los músculos de Emmet, o tal vez, su sonrisa, la cual, al cabo del tiempo, odié.

Edward, al abrir la boca, siempre tenías palabras, un tono de voz, algo que demostrara superioridad, por lo que, después del primer día de _''Bella se queda fascinada por el nuevo amigo de su hermano.''_ le odié, casi instintivamente, cuando él me miró, frunciendo el ceño, para hablar por esos labios que hacia pocos segundos me habían parecido recurrentes.

'' ¿Qué estás mirando? ''

Bufé, en realidad, él era el único Cullen que _no_ era de mi agrado, pues, Alice, su hermana pequeña y mi mejor amiga, siempre fue una compañía reconfortable, también su primo Jasper y Rosalie, los cuales, fueron adoptados por sus tíos, pero a pesar de todo, tenían aquella bondad clásica de los más mayores de los _Cullen_ y Alice, por lo cual, recurrí a que el extraño de todos ellos, era Edward Cullen.

¿El cómo lo sé? Emmet era el mejor amigo de Edward y viceversa desde hacía un tiempo antes de que yo me percatara de que Edward existía, no es que pasara desapercibido entre la multitud femenina del instituto de _Forks,_ si no, que, simplemente, para mí pasaba desapercibido, la cuestión principal, es que el último día de _Acción de Gracias_ lo pasamos en casa de los Cullen, incluso Charlie y yo.

Yo ya había visitado la casa de los Cullen, pero nunca me había encontrado con el famoso _Edward,_ el cual, siempre dejaba la cocina hecha un asco por sus _batidos de proteínas_, era como Emmet, pero más rudo, según Alice, aquel día de _Acción de Gracias_, comprendí que toda su familia era fabulosa, muy amistosa y agradable. Todos, salvo Edward, que siempre estaba reacio en su asiento, removiéndose en él, mirando la hora a cada instante y bufando sin parar.

Se fue arriba justo después de cenar, justo después de que Emmet se marchara porque había prometido visitar a su novia _Tania—_los cuales duraron muy poco saliendo después de aquel día—y por consecuencia, dejaba con un platón a Edward, quién no le dio demasiada importancia.

Al acabar la noche, el ambiente se volvió familiar y acogedor, los Cullen eran personas honradas y amables, la única que me recordaba ligeramente a Edward, era Rosalie, quién tenía aires de superioridad, pero, también era amable, hasta cierto punto, incluso agradable.

Llegó la hora en que alguien mencionó algo sobre hacer fotos, yo fui quién me ofrecí a coger la cámara, subiendo con rapidez por las escaleras y adentrándome en el primer cuarto que hallé, pensando que era el de Alice, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un Edward dormido en su cama, con unos papeles entre las manos.

Dormido parecía casi pacífico, me acerqué a él, tal vez por aquella simple atracción que él _Siempre_ desprendía, mi respiración se contenió, él siempre me pareció atractivo, me acerqué a él, las pocas veces que me percaté por el pasillo de su presencia, siempre me resultó, _atrayente,_ incluso, aquella faceta de chico idiota, era, de vez en cuando, _muy atrayente._

Me acluquillé al lado de su cama, mi vestido vaporoso se arrugaría, pero si quiera me percaté en ese momento, su tez era muy pálida, casi translúcida y sus labios, en aquel momento, resultaban carnosos, parpardée un par de veces, para que mis ojos se acomodaran a la oscuridad, acaricié su rostro con cuidado y no pude evitar rozar sus labios con los míos, **mi primer beso.**

Me ruboricé, él jamás lo sabría, me prometí a mí misma, miré de reojo los papeles que tenía en sus manos, casi no podía leer nada, tan solo en encabezamiento, el cual ya me impactó, **Adopción de Edward Masen.**

Me levanté levemente, él no era un Cullen y lo sabía, mis tacones repicaron en el suelo cuando caminé de espaldas, tragando en seco, abrí la puerta con cautela y me deslicé por ella, caminando por el pasillo, con el simple pensamiento de lo que acababa de presenciar.

'' ¡Bella! '' La voz de Alice me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. ''Venga, venga, tardas demasiado y si quiera tienes la cámara en mano, te acompaño. ''

Me sonrió.

En estos momentos miro a Edward y a pesar de todo, le desprecio, él siempre intentó ser superior a mí en todos sus aspectos, restregándome por la cara sus altas notas cuando iba a mi curso, siempre tenía que dejar algún comentario en el aire, para que yo me sintiera rechazada por mi ámbito social, antes, al menos, tenía Literatura, ahora, ya ni eso.

'' Podría hacerle de tutor. '' Se ofreció Edward. '' Una tarde por semana, completamente gratis. '' sonrió.

'' Edward ..¿De veras? '' Sonrió mi hermano. '' Joder, tío, pues nos harías un gran favor, no quiero que esta enana repita.''

Edward sonríe y asiente, mientras yo me encojo en mi asiento, _lo ha vuelto a hacer._

_-_

**Primera clase.**

Miré por la ventana el Volvo de Edward aparcado delante de mi casa y a un Charlie agradecido dejando entrar a Edward, por mi parte, yo arreglaba las cosas en mi habitación, sacando los libros de literatura y dejándolos en el escritorio, Edward, momentos después, entra, fue rápido al traspasar toda mi casa, lo que me puso aún más nerviosa.

Cerró la puerta sobre sus pies, le miré, él tenía aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, como era habitual, se sentó en la silla de delante del escritorio, cogió los libros, se los miró por encima y los dejó en su lugar, enarcando una ceja, una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios, lentamente, pone sus pies en mi escritorio y suspira, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

'' ¿Y? '' Pregunto enfadada.

'' ¿Y qué ? ''

'' ¡ Tienes que enseñarme !''

'' He visto tus exámenes, las respuestas son correctas, solo que no te fijas en el anunciado, tan solo en una palabra y lo describes todo, sabes hacerlo, solo que no estás concentrada. '' Sonríe.

'' ¿Qué insinúas? '' Pregunto, enfadada.

Él se incorpora, baja los pies de mi escritorio, da una vuelta sobre la silla y su rostro se encara con él mío, su aliento choca contra mi rostro y yo me ruborizo. '' Pues que tienes algo en tu cabeza que la oprime. '' Susurra. '' No ha pasado nada, estás desconcentrada. ''

''Ump.''

'' ¿Qué te pasa?''

'' ¿A mí?'' Susurro. ''Nada.'' Suspiro. '' Bajé mis notas porque no comprendo al profesor.''

'' Mientes.''

''No.''

'' Quedan tres semanas de clase, tú tendrás que hacer recuperación y ha este paso, la suspenderás, me necesitas.''

'' No.''

'' Pues vale, me quedaré aquí, leyendo un libro, hasta que se pase la hora.''

No era una broma, la hora transcurrió así, él leyendo un libro y yo escuchando música, hasta que llegó la hora y se marchó.

**Segunda Clase.**

Edward entró a mi habitación con un libro bajo el brazo, se sentó en la misma silla que el anterior jueves y comenzó a leer tranquilamente, mientras se escuchaba el coche patrulla de Charlie marchándose, le miré, frunciendo el ceño.

'' Hola '' Siseé.

''Ump, hola. '' Dijo, haciéndose el despreocupado. ''¿Ya me lo vas a contar? ''

''No hay nada que contar.''

'' Sí lo hay''

''No.''

''En qué pensabas haciendo en el examen? ''

''En el examen.''

'' Meeec, mientes.''

''¡No!''

'' Mira, nos quedan dos clases de tres, repetirás a este paso, porque es imposible que recuperes matemáticas y educación física.''

''¡Eh!''

'' Sabes que es verdad.'' Bajo la cabeza levemente. '' ¿En _qué o quién pensabas_?''

'' Pues, en nada, cosas triviales, en la escuela, en Alice, que suspenderá, en el mensaje que me envió mamá, en qué haré de cena—''

'' Eh, eh, ¡Para!'' Casi grita. ''Ump?'' Respondo, intrigada.

'' ¿Qué decía el mensaje de tu madre?''

''No es de tu incumbencia.'' Acuso.

'' Si quieres aprobar, sí que lo es.''

''No he suspendido por un mensaje que me envió mi madre.'' Aclaro, con voz firme. ''Sí, posiblemente sí .. ''

''¡No!'' Me negué.

Edward, se acercó a el ordenador que tenía encima de la mesa, de aquellos empotrados, estaba encendido, mi cuenta y contraseña grabadas, cuando me percaté, ya estaba observando mis mensajes, justamente, el primero de la bandeja de entrada, el de mamá.

Me acerqué, a sabiendas de que no podría golpearle y sacarle de ahí, pero él me paró, empujándome hacia mi cama, mientras leía el mensaje, gesticulando los labios al leerlo, pude observar como su rostro hacía una mueca al observar cada palabra y su voz comenzó a alzarse.

'' Con cariño, Renné .. ''Siseó, después, me miró, acusador. ''¿Te vas a ir? ¿Te irás después de este año? ¿Lo sabe Charlie? ¿Y Emmett?'' Casi grita. '' ¡Renné nunca aceptó a Emmett por eso de que son de madres diferentes!'' Gritó. '' Emmett muere si te vas ...''Susurra.

'' No lo tengo decidido aún.. '' Susurro.

'' ¡Y una porra !'' Grita '' Ya lo tienes decidido .. ''

'' Renné se siente muy sola .. ''

'' No es tu problema .. ''

'' ¡Claro que lo es!'' Grito. '' ¡Es mi madre!''

'' ¿Lo ves? '' Grita. ''¡Por eso suspendes! ¡Porque eres una niña de quince años con una madre que le obliga a marcharse con ella, no necesitas mis tutorías, Bella, eres lista, mucho, lo único que necesitas es seguridad!''

'' ¡No necesito seguridad! ''

'' ¿Entonces porqué me besaste cuando dormía? '' Grita. '' ¿Porque no lo haces ahora, cuando puedo reaccionar? ''

'' TE diste cuenta .. '' Susurra, Isabella, perpleja.

'' No dormía, Bella, ¡Miraste el papel que estaba ente mis manos!''

'' Yo .. ''

''Sabes todo sobre mí, Isabella, eres la única que lo sabe,¡ Y me besaste ! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?''

'' ¡Lo siento! ''

'' No .. no lo sientas, al fin y al cabo, ¿Te irás, cierto? ''

Asentí secamente, mientras él cerraba la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

**Tercera y última clase.**

Aquella tarde, no pensaba que Edward traspasaría el umbral de mi puerta, pero para mi pesar, lo hizo, en sus manos, no llevaba un libro, si no, más bien una hoja, algo que ya había visto antes, el papel que confirmaba que este, _era adoptado_.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, casi húmedos y llorosos, adelantó su brazo, el que sostenía el papel, delante de mis ojos, lo cogí, asombrada y lo leí lentamente, la mayoría de cosas no las comprendía, la jerga era demasiado poco _coloquial—_para decirlo de alguna forma—para mi.

'' ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ''

'' Quiere decir que mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato, más bien, en la puerta, picaron y se fueron corriendo, por lo que parece, a los pocos meses, Esme y Carlisle me recogieron de allí, pensando que no podrían tener hijos, pero al cabo del tiempo vino Alice y yo .. ''

'' Te sentiste como un estorbo. '' Él asintió. '' Lo siento.'' Él sacudió la cabeza.

'' Ella tan solo te quiere porque se siente sola, Isabella, cuando encunetre a alguien, te sentirás como yo y no quiero que eso—''

'' No me ocurrirá, porque tú en realidad no estás solo y yo no lo estaré con mi madre. '' Susurro. '' Ella me quiere—'' Un sollozo ocupó mi garganta.

'' Ella no quiere sentirse sola .. ''

'' ¡Mientes! ''

'' No te vayas, Bella. ''

'' ¿Qué te importa? Tú te irás igualmente, la universidad tiene un buen hueco para ti, estoy segura .. ''

'' Aquí hay gente que te necesita.''

'' Edward, vete. ''

Edwad me miró con aquellos ojos centelleantes, su mirada fue lo que más impactó en mi corazón, aquella mirada que me traspasaba casi con furia, aguanté la respiración internamente, su rostro se acercó al mío, mientras su aliento chocaba contra el mío, al principio pensé, que lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, no ocurriría, era prácticamente imposible, él no ..

Pero ocurrió, pues su labios rozaron los míos, mientras su aliento parecía susurrar un ''no te vayas'' y yo me quedaba perpleja, incluso cuando pasó por el umbral de la puerta y se fue ..

Cruzo mis piernas sobre mi cama, y suspiro.

Me encantaría decir que a partir de ese día, comprendí que Edward era todo lo que necesitaba, que jamás nos separamos, pero aquel beso, tan solo infundió temor en mí, no me quería enamorar de una persona que se iría, cuando yo también me iría, por aquello, adelanté la hora de mi ida, dejando una nota a mi paso, y a las diez de la noche, cuando mi hermano aún seguía entrenando en casa de Kevin y Charlie en el trabajo, yo me fui de aquella casa.

No puedo decir, mentir y decir que jamás volví a Forks, yo tenía un gran aprecio a mi padre y mi hermano, por lo que volví, y Edward, jamás se escondió de mí, cuando yo era una universitaria y él acababa de acabar su carrera, pero él, ya tenía novia, al fin y al cabo, no ocurrió nada malo, yo no me enamoré hasta mucho después, al final, me acabé olvidando de que alguna vez sentí algo tan fuerte como lo que sentí por Edward.

Al cabo de los años, él acabó siendo, como al principio, el amigo de mi hermano que nos visitaba cada Acción de Gracias, mis padres no se volvieron a juntar, ni mi madre volvió a tener novio, a diferencia de mi padre, que encontró a Sue Clearwater, por lo que se añadieron dos más a la cena de Acción de Gracias, su hijo Leah y su hijo Seth, el pequeño Seth, el que ahora, es mi marido.

Al fin y al cabo, Edward, tan solo fue_ mi primer amor._

**E**spero que os haya gustado, que dejéis muchos **reviews, reviews y reviews, ** el regalo es por las portadas de **Impopular ** y **Adiction**, muchísimas gracias! Cuando **Hogoo** haga la de **Cry** también le haré un one-shot, muchísimas gracias por todo!


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
